Hogwarts Shorts
by Rini-Rose
Summary: A few quick drabbles on some of our favorite couples. Warnings: Hints at a teacher-student relationship, sexual relations, and Ron's stupidity. YAOI and HET


**Drabble One: Detention**

"Tell me, Mr. Potter. Are you completely daft, or do you just enjoy making a fool of yourself?"

Harry Potter grit his teeth, glaring up into cold, dark eyes. "Neither, Sir."

Severus Snape's thin lips quirked up further in a malicious smirk. "'Neither' he says. Mr. Malfoy, please read the bottom of page 394 for Mr. Potter."

Draco Malfoy was only too ready to accept, voice ringing with superiority. "'Mince the lacewings, then add to your mixture. Let it simmer for seven minutes, then stir four times clockwise, six times counterclockwise.'" Draco looked up from his reading, eyes glimmering with triumph.

"Can anyone tell me what Mr. Potter here failed to do?" The Professor asked, turning to look around the class. He, as usual, refused to acknowledge Hermione Granger's hand. "Not one of you?" He redirected his attention to the slightly red faced boy before him. "Very well. Then, as homework, I want a twelve inch essay on the complications of not reading when brewing a potion, handed in to my desk tomorrow. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Anger washed over Harry at the injustice of it all. "What for?" Snape froze mid-step as he was heading towards the Slytherin's table. Slowly, he turned to look down his hooked nose at the dark haired boy who dared question him.

"Are you questioning my authority Potter?"

"Why are you taking points from Gryffindor? If you're taking points for us not being able to answer your question, you should take it from your house too!" Harry gestured angrily towards Malfoy's table.

"I will take points from whoever I wish. So I suggest you reclaim your seat before I find more reasons to reduce your house's already dismal score."

"That's not fair!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter. Five o'clock, my office." Snape drawled, before turning and walking up to his desk with a decided swish of his cloak. Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione's hand grabbed onto his arm, getting his attention.

"Leave it Harry. You'll only get yourself in more trouble."

"Greasy git." Ron remarked as they exited the classroom some twenty minutes later. "Wonder what he has in mind for you?"

"Probably organizing the potion ingredients, or something of the sort. Perhaps lines." Hermione responded, shouldering her bag. "I'm sure it won't be anything too horrid. In the meantime, why don't we head to the library to get started on the essay?"

With twin sighs, both boys nodded and followed her. The worked steadily over the next few hours, and by the time Harry bothered to check the clock, it has five past five. Cursing under his breath, he started stuffing his things in his bag, overturning a bottle of ink and shattering the glass.

"_Reparo_!" Hermione said with a flick of her wand. The bottle sat, repaired, before them, though the ink was left on the table. "Just go Harry!" With a nod, Harry ran off, the whisper of "_Scourgify_!" being the last thing he heard.

By the time he reached the dungeons it was fifteen past five, and he knew he was in for it. Knocking on the office door, Harry waited, panting from exertion. The door opened, seemingly of its own accord.

"You're late." Drawled Snape, looking irritated as he motioned the student in.

"Sorry Severus, was working on your ridiculous essay." Harry rolled his eyes, setting his bag in the chair in front of the Professor's desk as the heavy door shut. The click of a lock resounded through the room, and he couldn't hide his smile.

"I was under the impression you knew I would fail you either way." The voice came from right behind his ear. Harry chuckled.

"Have to keep up appearances, I guess." Harry replied, trying to ignore the quaking in his knees as the teacher being kissing along his neck. "But is it really necessary to give me detention as often as you do?" A hand trailed up his chest, loosening his school tie.

"Extremely necessary."

Harry could only laugh.

**Drabble Two: Krum-my **

"You're still writing to that git?" Ron exclaimed, following Hermione up the long, winding staircase.

"Viktor is not a 'git', Ronald! And so what if I am?" Hermione shouted back. "I hardly think it's any of your business who I do or don't write to!"

"Of course it's my business! He only wants one thing, and that's not to be pen pals!"

"Not every guy is as base as you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Hermione suddenly stopped, turning to glare down at him. Ron stopped where he was too, three stairs below where she was standing. The wind was chilly as late fall hit, but that was the furthest thing from their minds as they stood arguing. Soft hoots could be heard from the Owlery just above them.

"You, Ronald, are the stupidest, most naïve, frustrating boy I have ever met! Why can't you just admit to yourself that Viktor only bothers you because you can't handle the fact that someone likes me?"

"What are you on about?"

Brushing her hair back behind her ear in frustration, Hermione huffed. "You're just mad he asked me to the Yule Ball before you last year! At least I wasn't _his_ last choice!" She went to continue heading up the stairs, but Ron's hand clenched around her wrist stopped her.

"You weren't my last choice!" Ron exclaimed, tugging slightly on her. She was forced down one stair. "You just . . . I . . ."

"You what, Ron? Just realized I was a girl?" She scoffed.

"No!"

"Then what? Just say it!"

"Fine!"

Silence rang between them as they stared one another down. Neither of them made any sort of move or whisper, and frustration became more and more evident in Hermione's eyes. With a harsh exhale, she shook her head.

"Just forget it Ron!"

"Wait, Hermione-"

"I can't keep waiting for you! I just can't, Ron!" Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she tried to tug her hand out of his grip. "I've been waiting for so long, for you to just admit it to yourself! Is it so hard to believe that you might like me?" Ron stared, awe-struck at her. "I can't wait anymore." But as she turned to go, the hand on her wrist pulled her back with more force than necessary.

Slipping on the already wet step, she hit Ron's chest, sending him stumbling backwards. He managed to catch himself, barely holding Hermione up. She looked up into his eyes, confused.

"Well. . . That was crummy, I thought it would go off smoother than that." Ron managed to stutter it out. He grinned. "Crummy! Get it? 'Krum-my'!"

"Honestly." But she smiled back.

"Sorry, that was stupid. I just . . . I'm kind of-"

"Just kiss me."

Clearing his throat, Ron nodded; slightly red, he leaned in, kissing her softly.

**Drabble Three: Hatred**

I hated him, so much. He was the embodiment of everything I despised. But as he kissed me, I felt the passion melt the hatred, just like always. As his tongue touched mine, I had to fight the urge to bite it as I kissed him back just as heatedly.

I knew he felt the same, I could feel the loathing radiating from him, even as his hands slipped under my shirt. I fisted my hands in his pale blonde locks, making sure to yank them harder than necessary. His grunt of pain brought me slight satisfaction, just like his moan did. I wanted to lash out, hurt him, shove him. Even as his hands sent shivers of pleasure down my spine, I couldn't ignore the chills of disgust I had. My shirt and glasses hit the floor, joined with his tie and sweater.

Hissing in pain as his teeth found purchase in the juncture of my shoulder and neck, I dug my nails into his scalp and bicep. He ignored the stinging sensation in favor of nipping his way down my bare chest.

I hate him. Before, during, and after. The worst part? I loved him.

**A/N: Just a few really quick drabbles. I've been rereading the Harry Potter Series, and rewatching the movies. So I thought this was appropriate (well. . . in a manner of speaking). SnapexHarry, RonxHermione, and DracoxHarry are all pretty awesome couples.**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'm not sure if I got personalities right since this is my first time writing for this fandom. I considered a FredxGeorge drabble, but I'll wait on that to see what you guys think!**

**Also: I haven't given up on The Misty Isle! Just been pretty busy with the end of school, Graduation, work, family drama, and a budding relationship! I've had enough real drama in my life lately, I had no energy to write fake drama. But things are getting better, thanks to My Love, so expect many silly romances and overly sappy love stories to come! :D**

**xXxRini-Rose OutxXx**


End file.
